


Ces plaisirs qu'on n'oublie pas

by gossipCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auteur : Gossip Coco<br/>Fandom(s) : : Naruto<br/>Genre : : One-Shot,  Lemon, UA, Het<br/>Pairing : : Itachi/Anko<br/>Kinks : Domination/Soumission/Manipulation, jeux de contrôle<br/>Rating : : MA<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas.<br/>Warning : : Cette fanfictions est un préambule à mon projet d’écriture « Erotica eXchange » . Je vous renvoie au billet sur mes projets d’écriture posté sur mon LJ pour plus d’information.<br/>Résumé : Uchiha Itachi, ancien membre d’une organisation criminelle, Akatsuki, est portier de nuit dans un hôtel Un soir, arrive Mitarashi Anko, en qui il reconnaît une de ses anciennes victimes, prisonnière de geôles secrètes de son organisation et avec qui il entretenait une relation amoureuse teintée de sadomasochisme… Cet OS concerne le passage où les deux amants se retrouvent seuls, face à face.<br/>Nombre de mots : 1159<br/>Image-prompt : http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvcjx6U6b01qhbwvyo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces plaisirs qu'on n'oublie pas

Toute la soirée, Mitarashi Anko avait senti le poids de son regard sur elle durant ce spectacle de plein air. Ce regard hypnotique, envoûtant, irrésistible. Le regard de celui qui l’avait gardé captive durant des semaines, peut être des mois. Le regard d’Uchiha Itachi. Elle avait résister à plonger son regard dans le sien tout en se maudissant encore de l’emprise qu’il avait sur elle, du pouvoir qu’il pouvait exercer sur elle avec es choses qu’il lui avait fait goûter et aimer alors qu’elle était sa prisonnière du temps où il était membre de l’Akatsuki, une organisation terroriste qui enlevait périodiquement des personnes pour tenter d’asservir la population avant que l‘organisation soit dissoute et ses principaux dirigeants jugés. C’était du passé mais Anko était incapable de se libérer de cette époque. Parce que ces choses qu’elle avait découvertes, elle les avait aimés. Parce qu’elle s’était laissée séduire. Séduire par la beauté vénéneuse du Mal.  
Quand elle s’était finalement retournée, Itachi était déjà parti. Un mélange de honte coupable et de regret l’envahit. Même si des années s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’elle avait été délivrée des geôles de l’Akatsuki et de la domination qu’Itachi prenait plaisir à avoir sur la jeune femme, Anko réalisa qu’il ne l’avait pas oubliée, qu’elle existait toujours pour lui. Elle l’avait déjà sentie la veille, lorsqu’elle était arrivée à l’hôtel de Kiri avant de reconnaître le portier de nuit comme son ancien bourreau. Cet échange de regard entre eux. Pas de haine. Il était parvenu à détruire ce sentiment quand elle était sa merci, pour qu‘elle ne voir que lui. Et c’était ce qu’il y avait eu, à ce moment. Il n’y avait plus que lui. Hatake Kakashi, le fiancé d’Anko s’était comme évanoui. Il n’existait plus qu’Itachi avec ses jeux pervers, sa tendre cruauté, ses jeux douloureusement voluptueux. Tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais trouvé dans les bras de Kakashi était face à elle. Ce dernier, reparti pour une nouvelle mission, l’avait laissée seule avec celui avait su dévoiler ce qu’elle ignorait d’elle-même.  
  
Elle était rentrée précipitamment à l’hôtel et, en cet instant, dans la chambre de l’hôtel plongée dans les ténèbres, la jeune femme aurait souhaité être loin de la ville de Kiri, prendre le premier bateau et rentrer à Konoha. Tout en en étant dans la totale incapacité de mettre son plan à exécution. Car Itachi était là, en bas, à son poste de portier de nuit. Quelle ironie, songea-t-elle, pour un ancien geôlier. Là encore, elle était la captive d’une prison dont elle sentait les barreaux sans parvenir à les identifier.  
D’un geste nerveux et impatient, la jeune femme se décida enfin, ouvrit sa valise et commença à fourrer ses vêtements avant de traîner la lourde malle vers la porte sans se soucier qu’elle ne portait qu’une minuscule serviette autours de sa poitrine. Soudain, elle réalisa que l’objet de ses tourments se trouvait face à elle, ses yeux exprimant une lueur glaciale. Anko ne connaissait que trop ce regard. Un sentiment de terreur lui noua le ventre. Durant une minute qui parut être une éternité, un lourd silence s’installa avant que Itachi, d’un coup de pied sec, renverse le guéridon.  
« Pourquoi es-tu là? Lui cracha-t-il. Pourquoi? »  
Il se précipita vers la jeune femme qui chercha un moyen de fuite. Dans un cri déchirant, elle voulut se soustraire à la prise de son agresseur mais Itachi était fort, bien plus fort qu’elle.  
« Laisse-moi partir! Siffla Anko alors qu‘il la plaquait contre le mur. Laisse-moi partir! »  
Sourd à ses supplications, l’ancien bourreau la fixait dans un mélange de colère et de désir. Il savait qu’elle n’irait pas le livrer aux autorités, qu’elle ne tenterait rien contre lui. Pourquoi se mettait-il alors dans cette rage pareille? Parce qu’il l’avait laissée partir loin de lui. Parce qu’un autre homme l’avait approchée. Il voulait être le seul à goûter à sa peau, à l’amertume de ses larmes, à entendre le son rauque de sa voix, à sentir chaque parcelle de son intimité. Combien d’années avait-il rêvé de ses retrouvailles? Combien de nuits, son visage venait le tourmenter dans sa solitude?  
Le jeune homme s’accrocha fermement à elle, scrutant son visage. Anko s’était calmée. Il lisait encore de la peur sur ses traits avant de voir l’esquisse d’un léger sourire enfantin. Le même qu’avant. Quand elle n’était qu’à lui. Puis elle éclata de rire. Comme s’il s’agissait d’une farce. Se moquait-elle de lui? De sa colère ridicule? Ou bien riait-elle comme l’on rit après un long moment de tension, se libérant de quelque poids? Itachi l’ignorait. Mais ce rire lui avait manqué. Comme le reste.  
« Viens! S’écria-t-elle dans son rire.  
— Tu n’as pas changé, ma petite Anko, lui susurra-t-il. Tu ne changes décidemment toujours pas. »  
En elle-même, la jeune femme entendit un léger murmure lui intimant de ne pas céder. Mais elle était morte le jour où on l’avait délivrée de sa prison. Itachi avait éveillé son corps de jeune femme en devenir à des altitudes de plaisir auxquelles elle n’avait jamais vraiment voulu renoncer. Il l’avait fait souffrir, avait tué certains de ses amis, il avait détruit ce qu’elle aurait pu devenir. Mais elle était dans l’incapacité à avoir ce genre de pensées. Tout du moins, après qu’il eut fait d’elle sienne.  
Lentement, elle cessa toute résistance, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Ni la séparation, ni sa rencontre avec Kakashi quelques mois plus tard. Avec toute autant de lenteur, le jeune homme la suréleva pour porter à sa fente humide à ses lèvres, dégustant le miel qui s’en échappait. La même saveur. Sa langue darda le petit bouton qui pointait hors de son capuchon, affamé et impatient. Itachi sentit la main de son amante saisir ses cheveux pendant qu’il explorait chaque repli mystérieux des secrets féminins. Il l’entendit pousser des râles de plaisir incontrôlé et redoubla ses coups de langues dans le creux trempé de désir. Anko se cambra pendant qu’une plage intense de volutpté s’empara de son corps. Elle n’avait pas atteint l’orgasme quand son compagnon la fit redescendre à sa hauteur.  
« Ma chérie, lui murmura le portier de nuit dans un long baiser, si tu savais comme cela m’a manqué. »  
La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre ; elle avait retrouvé le début de ces sensations particulières qu’il lui avait fait connaître autrefois. Elle se coula dans ses bras, cherchant la chaleur perdue. Durant l’espace d’une seconde, ce qui lui restait de conscience vit le visage de Kakashi qui s’effaça aussitôt. Sans protester, Anko laissa Itachi l’allonger tendrement avant de la couvrir avec une couverture.  
« Ne pars pas, murmura-t-elle.  
— Je ne dois retourner à mon travail, lui expliqua le portier de nuit en griffonnant sur un papier. Mais j’habite à cette adresse. Rejoins-moi si tu le souhaites. »  
Sans un regard, il sortit de la pièce. Anko saisit le bout de papier et le serra contre elle. Désormais, elle n’aurait plus aucun regret.


End file.
